Jodie Grimes
by rmya55
Summary: What happens when Lori and Rick's sixteen year old daughter lives through the worst time on Earth? Daryl/OC eventually Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character. THIS IS A REWRITE. SLIGHT MARY-SUE-NESS.
1. Days Gone By

A/N: The first two chapters of this story will be really short because I didn't want to write dialogue too much. So here is the first episode. Enjoy!  
_

Days Gone By

Dale and I heard the radio go off. We couldn't get through the person on the line. They were gonna go through the city where most of _them_ were. My mother, Lori and Shane started arguing about putting up signs. She walked away and he followed. It was so obvious that they were a thing. The way they moved around each other. I could read the signs.

My name is Jodie Grimes. I have an eidetic memory, or total recollection of things I've seen. I have a brother named Carl. I was out of town for a while at a special school but the day I came back was also the day my father was shot. Then everything went to shit. This is a dead zone. The one thing I wish I could forget.


	2. Guts

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Guts

I was watching Carl play with his toys.

"Carl, I want you to stay where either your sister or Dale can see you okay?" Mom said.

"Okay, mom." He replied. Mom looked at me and looked away just as quickly. We were going through a rough patch. I still believed my father, Rick, was still alive out there and she didn't. I had gotten pretty annoying with it. She just stopped trying to convince me to change my mind.  
_

Our group in Atlanta was trying to contact us.

"They are trapped in a department store?" I asked wondering if I had heard correctly. Amy and Shane got into an argument because her sister, Andrea, was stuck in the other group. _How are they gonna get out?_


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

A/N: Finally the action starts. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Tell it to the Frogs

Mom was cutting Carl's hair. Shane was playing all nice to him. We then heard car sirens. It was Glenn. Shane popped the hood and unplugged whatever it was that was creating the sound.

"Everybody's fine except for Merle." Glenn said.

"Trying to attract every walker for miles?" Shane said.

"We're fine." I said. It was the first thing I said to him in days.

"Is being stupid okay?"

"It's hard to pinpoint sources of sound in a place like this. But he could have thought it through a little bit more?"

"Sorry. Got a cool car though." Glenn said. I grinned. A van pulled up. Mom went to give Carl the "Dad's not coming back speech". I put my hand on his shoulder. I looked over to the families reuniting. _Holy shit! No way. I knew it. I absolutely knew it._

"Dad!" Carl said running to him. He threw his arms around his neck. He lifted him off the ground and walked over to mom and I. It was a group hug after that. _I knew it.  
__

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all these things. Disoriented. Is the closest." Dad said.

"Words can be meager sayings. Sometimes they fall short." Dale said.

"I feel like I've ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For awhile I thought I was trapped in a coma dream I might not get out of. Ever."

"Mom said you were dead but Jodie knew." Carl said.

"Your mom had every right to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." I looked over at Shane.

"When things got really bad they told me at the hospital, they were gonna evacuate the patients to Atlanta that never happened." Mom said.

"I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. From the look at the hospital it got overrun." I know. I was there.

"Well looks don't deceive. I barely got them out." Shane said.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. Can't begin to express it."

"There goes those words falling short." I muttered.  
_

I was watching the kids play with Jacqui. I walked forward into a little clearing and saw a walker eating a deer. I moved back slightly. It didn't move. I saw Jacqui.

"Get the others." I said. I heard small steps behind me and then a scream. I stood as still as possible because I didn't have a weapon. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. It was the guys with weapons. The walker got up but they all hit it down until Dale cut of its head.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far." Dale said.

"Running out of food in the city." I said. We heard rustling but it was just Daryl coming back to camp.  
_

Dad decided to go back to Atlanta to get Merle with Daryl.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Mom said. Dad looked at Glenn. He looked like he was gonna regret accepting his offer. Dad's eyes turned to me. I pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked.

"Glenn knows his way in and out. I need you to help him. You are able to think of something quick if we get caught in the city. I know it is a lot to ask but I'll keep you safe and honestly I'd feel better with you along." He said. I nodded confirming my decision.

"Great. Now you're risking four people's lives including your own daughter." Shane said.

"Five." T-Dog said.

"My day just gets better and better." Daryl said sarcastically. Mom and Carl didn't want us to go but dad convinced them we would come back. Soon we were on our way to hell.  
_

Glenn stopped the van.

"We walk from here." We all got out. Glenn explained everything to me about the city. I had a pretty good visual.  
_

We walked through a fence.

"Merle? Or guns?" Dad asked.

"Merle. We are not having this conversation." Daryl said.

"We are. You know the geography, you tell us."

"Merle's is the closest. You would have to double back to get the guns." Glenn said.

"Merle first." I agreed.  
_

Dad and I walked into the store first. I do a quick visual and stop. I point out the walker, Daryl took it out.  
_

We ran up the stairs. T-Dog cut open the chain. Daryl went in first. I saw something that could never be unseen. Daryl was crying out for his brother. Merle wasn't there but a part of him was. Merle Dixon had cut off his hand.


	4. Vatos

A/N: Thank you giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Vatos

Daryl aimed his crossbow at T-Dog. Dad pointed his gun at Daryl.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker hears it." Dad said. Daryl dropped his cross bow. Dad lowered his gun. Daryl wrapped Merle's hand with a rag and put it in Glenn's bag.

"He must have used a tourniquet otherwise there would be more blood." I said. We followed the blood trail.  
_

We walked into a kitchen. I walked over to the burning stove.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked.

"Flesh. He now permanently has a stump." I said.

"I told you he was tough. No one can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said. We saw a broken window.

"He got out of the building?" Glenn said. Dad and Daryl argued about finding Merle again but we decided to get the guns before roaming the streets.  
_

"You are not going in there alone." Dad said.

"I think it's a bad plan and I don't really know you." Daryl said.

"It's a good plan. Just hear me out," I said. "Go out there in a group, we draw attention. I go out there alone, I can think on my feet." I explained the plan.

"What were you before all this?" Daryl asked.

"A genius with an eidetic memory, why?"  
_

"You've got some balls for a child prodigy." Daryl said.

"Genius." I corrected. Glenn and Daryl were ready. I ran out into the street. I saw the bag of guns and grabbed it. I also grabbed dad's sheriff hat. I ran back the way I had come from. I walked into the alley. Glenn and Daryl were getting beat up. One of the guys ran towards me and grabbed me, I dropped the guns. The other one grabbed Glenn who tried fighting the guy of me. They put in a car and drove off.  
_

I felt myself moving. I felt the cloth on my head being taken off. I looked down. There was my dad and Daryl. From the corner of my eye I saw T-Dog. I turned to Glenn who had duct tape over his mouth just like I did. I looked back down. _Well, isn't this great.  
__

We were brought downstairs were there was a bunch of elderly people. I suddenly understood why these people wanted the guns. The old people were probably left behind and someone had to take care of them. I felt bad for misjudging them as the bad people.

All of sudden, a patient couldn't get his breath. I walked over to him.

"Breathe in and out as slow as you can. Someone will get help," I said. One of the guys that took Glenn and I gave him an inhaler. "Everything's gonna be okay now. You just have to stay calm."

"What the hell is this?" A familiar voice said. I looked up.

"Asthma attack. He couldn't get his breath all of a sudden." I said.

"We thought you guys were being eaten by dogs, man." T-Dog said. Glenn and I looked over to where the small dogs were.  
_

"Admit it. You came back to Atlanta for your hat." I said. We looked and saw our van gone. We were gonna have to walk back to camp.  
_

All of a sudden we heard shots and people screaming. We ran like hell back to camp. We shot our way up. Dad pulled Carl, mom, and I for a family hug. Beside the now quiet camp, all I could hear was Andrea's wrecked sobs for her dead sister.


	5. Wildfire

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Wildfire

We all had jobs to do. Andrea hadn't left Amy's side at all. I was gonna pick a body up when Jim came over to help.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked looking at him.

"No it's from moving bodies." Jim said.

"The blood is fresh. Did you get bit?"

"No I got scratched during the attack."

"You got bit."

"No I didn't."

"Then show me." My voice had started rising. People were looking at us.

"Don't tell."

"You think I would keep you getting bit a secret?" Everyone heard that. Jim kept saying he was okay. It didn't matter if he thought he was okay, we all saw the bite.  
_

Shane and dad argued about where to go next. But I agreed with dad. The CDC was our best guest.  
_

I went out with dad and Shane into the woods. I saw Shane point a gun at my dad. Shane lowered his gun, turned, and saw me.

"Really?" I questioned.

"I know. We're gonna have to wear reflective vests out here. Seriously," He tried to play it off. But we both knew what I meant. "Come on, man! Let's go get out of here." I would bring it up to him later.  
_

I was really glad I had my own car. I was the only one in it. It left me alone with my thoughts.  
_

I stayed in my car when we left Jim on the side of the road. Daryl told me when we were gonna start moving again.  
_

We were outside the CDC. There were so many bodies. It smelled horrible. We got to the door. I looked at the camera. Everyone was freaking out. We were gonna go. I saw the camera move.

"The camera just moved," I said. There was hope. "It moved."

"It's an automated system waiting to run out." Shane said.

"I know about the CDC systems. There is someone in there," I walked up to the door and banged on it. I looked straight at the camera. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. We are desperate. We have women and children, no food, hardly any fuel left. If you leave us here, we will die. Do you have any humanity left? You are killing us. You are killing us!" I screamed. Shane dragged me away but a white light appeared.


	6. TS-19

A/N: Last one for season 1. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

TS-19

_Shane opened the door. I stayed with my dad. Shane was trying to get help. I heard guns go off and he came back in. _

"_Come on. We gotta get him out of here." Shane said trying to lift him. He looked at the machines. "Can you unplug him?"_

"_I can try." I went to look at the machine. The door opened. Shane pulled me out of view. We heard the person walk away. I looked back at the machine._

"_If you are gonna wake up, I need you to do it now," Shane said to him. "Show me a sign." All of a sudden the power went out. I looked at dad._

"_No. No, this is not happening. Please wake up." I said. Shane put an ear to his chest. He shook his head. I felt sobs go through my body. Shane went out of the room. I stayed in the room to say goodbye. I laid my head on his chest. I heard a thump, it was weak but I heard a beat. I felt arms grab me and drag me away from my father. Shane closed the door and pushed a bed in front of it. I looked at the door. Shane was already running away. I chased after him. I knew from that day on I would hate him for taking me away and shutting the door on my father who was alive.  
__

We walked in. I heard a gun click and turned around. There was a man holding a gun.

"Are any of you infected?" He asked.

"One of us was but he didn't make it." Dad said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance, I guess."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"We know."

"You all submit to a blood testing. That's the price of admission."

"That seems fair." I said.

"If you have anything to bring in you do it now. Once those doors close, they stay closed."  
_

Jenner was the only person there. When we were brought to the big room, I noticed a clock counting down. What was it counting down to?  
_

Everyone was getting ridiculously drunk. Dad directed a toast to Jenner.

"When are you gonna tell us what happened here?" I asked. Everything got quiet. "I don't mean to be a buzz kill but we came here for answers and I like mine sooner rather than later. What happened to the other doctors?"

"We don't need to do this now." Dad said.

"We came here for a reason and we found someone. But it is only him here and I wanna why?"

"People just left. Went off to be with their families. When things got worse, when the military got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner said.

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door, they opted out. Suicides. It was a bad time."

"But you stayed, why?" Andrea questioned.

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill." Glenn said to me.  
_

"How's our blood?" I asked Jenner.

"No surprises." He said.

"I came to thank you despite how rude I was before."

"You did?" I slid down the side of a desk. "Are you okay?" I was so tired.

"You have no idea. You don't know what it is like out there. You think all you want but it's not true. We could've died out there multiple times. There is too many of them. My family I never told them what I really thought about all this. I never even hinted in the slightest. I just kept in. We are all living on stolen time. We are now the worthless species."

"It will all be okay. It'll be okay." _No it won't. Nothing will be okay ever again.  
__

Glenn was super hung-over. Everyone was now in the mind set of finding out answers.  
_

"Two people only got a chance to see this." Jenner said.

"Is that a brain?" Carl said.

"Extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end."

"What are the lights?" Shane asked.

"It's life. Experiences, memories, everything." I said.

"Somewhere in that organic wiring, in the ripples of light, is you. The things that make you unique. Human."

"You don't make sense." Daryl said.

"They're called synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine what you say and think from birth until death." I explained from memory.

"Death? Is this a visual?" Dad said.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the visual." Jenner said.

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Subject 19. One was bitten and volunteered to have us record the process. Scan to first event."

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The brain goes into shut down. Then death. Everything you were and will be gone. Scan to second event. Resurrection time varies; we have a report of less than 3 minutes. The longest we heard was eight hours. This subject was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Mom asked.

"No just the brain stem. It controls movement. It gets up and moving." I answered looking at the screen.

"But they're not alive." Dad said.

"You tell me." Jenner said.

"It's nothing like before. It's darker."

"It's not just dark, it is essentially lifeless. The frontal lobe, the human part, doesn't come back. The body is just a shell that will eventually wither away." I said.

"What was that?" Carol asked as a bright light shot through the brain.

"He shot his patient." I said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"Doctor Jenner, I hate to ask another question after so many last night, but the clock counts down. What happens when it reaches zero?" I asked.

"The basement generators will run out of fuel." He said. It left me a little worried.

"VI, what happens when the power runs out?" I asked.

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." I was in shock.  
_

We reached the half hour mark. People were gonna try to get their things but Jenner locked the door.

"…HITs were deployed to stop organisms from getting out." Jenner said.

"HITs?" I asked. I knew what they were but I hoped it wasn't the one I was thinking of.

"VI, define." After a long explanation of something I already knew.

"It sets the air on fire." I said putting it simply.  
_

Daryl tried killing Jenner…again.

"You do want this," Jenner told me. "Last night you said we are now the worthless species. That sooner or later we will all die." I looked up at the ceiling knowing those words would kick me in the ass.

"Did you really say that?" Shane asked. I ignored his question.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said.

"There is always hope, it may not be here but somewhere there is." Dad said.

"This is our extinction event." Jenner replied. I couldn't look at anyone. They all heard about what I said. Dad knocked down Shane after he tried to blow Jenner's head off with a shotgun.

"We deserve to keep going. Keep trying for something." I said to Jenner after dad tried to knock some sense into him. He opened the door.

"Here's your chance, take it." Jenner said.

"I'm grateful." I said.

"There will be a day you won't be." He picked up a huge file he had with him and put it in my arms. He came close. "You are all infected. Our bodies have adapted to the living conditions. When you die, you become one of them. Check my research." He whispered in my ear. I was really scared. My dad pulled me away from him.

Jacqui decided she was gonna stay. We got upstairs. Dad somehow got a grenade and blew up a window. We got outside to the cars, taking out a few walkers. Dale and Andrea got out after she had wanted to stay and breathe in fire. I got in my car and ducked down. It was a huge explosion. It would attract a lot of walkers. I looked at the passenger seat. It was Jenner's file. We were all infected. _This changes everything._ I'm gonna have to tell someone… eventually.


	7. What Lies Ahead

A/N: Season 2. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

What Lies Ahead

It's only been a couple days since the CDC. I still haven't told anyone yet. Not even my father who I tell everything to. I just keep looking at the file over and over again. Everything about what he said keeps being true. When we would die, we would turn.  
_

I was behind Daryl on his motorcycle but before the RV since I was the only one in the car. I didn't want anyone else in my car. They could find the file and ask questions I wasn't sure how to answer.  
_

There was a huge pile up on the highway in front of us. Daryl drove to my car side.

"Way through?" I asked. He kind of nodded and turned around. I put my hand out the window and gave thumbs up. I drove through with caution. It was like a grave yard. What if these people waited so long for help and turned anyway just like Jenner said? The RV stopped moving behind me. Smoke filled the air behind me. I got out. We would be here a while. We decided to look around for supplies. T-Dog and I went ahead together to get fuel. All of a sudden I saw walkers, a lot of them, actually too many of them. We didn't have any space to hide underneath a car. We kneeled down on the side of a car. I heard a cry of pain beside me. T-Dog cut open his arm and was bleeding profusely. Blood was spurting everywhere. I knew the open wound would attract them.

T-Dog and I got up but I went a different way and lost track of him. I kept low. I saw an axe on the ground. I picked it up. I kept walking backwards. A walker appeared in front of me. When it came closer I slashed at it. It sliced open its stomach. Its intestines started to fall out. It started to come forward. I swung again and I got him in the head. I saw more walkers. I laid down with the walker on me. I could feel its guts all over me. I watched from the corner of my eye the walkers going by. All of a sudden I felt the walker being taken off me. It was Daryl. He helped me up. I looked at my clothes, all dirty now.

"Can you help me getting T-Dog back? He cut his arm?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw it happen. Let's go." We ran to get him.  
_

Sophia was missing. My dad and Daryl tried to catch her trail. Carol blamed him though. I'm sure he blamed himself too. They were gonna go out. I was staying with Dale and T-Dog. Carl was gonna go with the group. Andrea was throwing a fit with Dale about her gun. They left soon after that.  
_

I stayed in the RV. I couldn't help but think that they were never gonna find Sophia. Or they would but it wouldn't be the way they wanted, alive. I hoped we would never find her. At one point, I thought I heard a gunshot.


	8. Bloodletting

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!  
_

Bloodletting

_I stepped out of the airport. I was waiting for my dad to pick me up. A police car pulled up but it didn't seem like it was dad. The door opened and his friend, Shane, came out. I knew something was wrong immediately. _

"_Is he gonna be okay?" I asked him._

"_Heading to the hospital as we speak." He said. I nodded._

"_Take me there. I'll give updates to you while you tell my mom." I got into the car and so did he. We drove off.  
__

"How are you?" Dale asked. I was feeling sick like I needed to throw everything up. I was really tired.

"How's T-Dog?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes trying to get the tired out of them.

"He's in bad shape. I think he's got a blood infection. His veins are all discolored."

"I'll take a look at him." I tried to get up from my seat but fell down quickly.

"Oh, are you okay?" He put his hand to my forehead. "You're burning up. We have to knock down that fever." I started to try and get up again but Dale told me to keep down. I got up anyway.

"Not now. If you're right and T-Dog has a blood infection, we need to find a way to treat it before it gets any worse." I started to move but my stomach thought better. "Actually, do you mind looking for supplies? I'm gonna lay down for a second."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Get some rest while you're at it." He left the RV. I lay down in the bed in the back. One second later I felt my eyes close and falling into unconsciousness.  
_

I felt myself wake up to shaking. I looked up. It was Andrea.

"You guys are back already?" I asked.

"We didn't find Sophia but there is something you should know."

"What?" I was getting concerned.

"Carl apparently was shot. We split up into two groups. Your dad and Shane were with Carl. Someone who helped them came for Lori. They told us where they are located, if you wanna go."

"Yeah." I got up and realized I was drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay? You are drenched."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I walked out of the RV. I saw Dale. I walked over to him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep," He felt my forehead. "You still feel too warm. Look at you, you're drenched in sweat."

"I know. How's T-Dog?"

"Could be better. I think he got worse while you were sleeping."

"I'll check on him." I walked away from Dale.  
_

Some of them were gonna stay. While the others went to the farm. Glenn and I would take T-Dog in my car. I would have to hide the file. As much as I was worried about T-Dog and myself, I was more worried about Carl and the emotionally states of my parents.


End file.
